Bandaids And Kisses
by Whiskey Meteor
Summary: Xander/Andrew Set in season 7, after 'Storyteller'. About the friendship between Xander and Andrew... as it grows into something more. Spike steps in to help move things along. **complete!!**
1. Bandaids and Kisses

Title: Band-Aids and Kisses (part one of ?)  
  
Rating: PG-13(for some terribly mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Xander and Andrew have the house to themselves and Xander is forced to play doctor. Angst, along with some humour. Xander/Andrew, but nothing yet.  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"Wha...?" Xander awoke with a start and took a moment to try and place himself. Why was he sleeping at Buffy's kitchen table with an open book as his pillow? I must have fallen asleep researching again. Xander shrugged, in his opinion, researching right now was pointless anyway. No one knew what The First would throw at them next, and how you were supposed to research something that hadn't even arrived yet was beyond him. He'd obviously needed the rest any way, Xander thought to himself, he'd been sleeping like a baby until... Xander vaguely remembered someone shouting his name, although everything seemed quiet now. He shrugged, maybe I dreamed it, he thought to himself, he had been dreaming about his and Anya's 'one last time' again...  
  
"Xander..."  
  
"Damn." Xander rose from the table, it was Andrew's voice, drifting in from the living room. Xander had volunteered to stay and look after Andrew while Buffy and Spike took the potentials out for another weekend training getaway. Willow, Dawn, and Anya had decided to tag along, and Xander had thought he might be able to catch up on some sleep in an (almost) empty house. "Xan-man to the rescue," he sighed, and headed into the living room. "This had better be important," he muttered, "I was sleep- I mean... researching..." Andrew was curled up on the sofa. Xander went to his side and leaned over him, "Andrew?" he asked, "...you okay?"  
  
Andrew's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily, "Hmm... Xander..." He muttered. And then he focused, "AHH!" he screamed and sat up quickly, his forehead colliding with Xander's mouth on the way.  
  
"Ouch," they said in unison. Andrew rubbed his forehead and Xander poked gingerly at his lip.  
  
"Thanks," Xander said sarcastically, sitting himself down on the coffee table in front of Andrew, "that *really* hurt."  
  
"Sorry," Andrew offered, "but you can't just go around... hovering over people while they sleep!" He crossed his arms across his chest defensively and frowned.  
  
"You kept calling my name," Xander said, "I didn't know you were sleeping, I thought you needed help," he stopped prodding his lip, "and I wasn't hovering."  
  
"Well, thank you, Xander," Andrew said, smiling genuinely, "that was very thoughtful..." There was a moment of silence, and then Andrew added, "but you *were* hovering."  
  
Xander ignored him, and cocking his head to one side asked, "Why were you calling my name?" he raised his eyebrows, "what were you dreaming about?"  
  
Andrew met Xander's gaze for a moment, his face went incredibly red and he looked away quickly. "I... I can't remember," he finally blurted out.  
  
Xander's face flooded with amusement, "Were you having a... sex dream about me?" he asked.  
  
Andrew's eyes went wide and he stuttered, "I- I was not!"  
  
Xander chuckled, "You were!" He laughed again, "You were having a *naughty* dream about *me*!" And then his smile vanished and was replaced by a look of shock and disgust. Xander leapt to his feet, "You were having a sex dream about me!!" He pointed accusingly at Andrew, who continued to blush and cower wretchedly. "I can't believe you!" Xander continued, "you- you are evil!"  
  
Andrew jumped to his feet, hands on his hips, "I am *not* evil," he said, and then quickly added, "anymore." He let his hands fall from his hips, and pointed a finger at Xander, "And anyway, having a... a... an intimate dream about someone doesn't make me evil," he crossed his arms over his chest again, "Does it?" he added, looking mildly confused.  
  
Xander sighed, "No," he conceded, "but it makes *me* uncomfortable, so please don't do it again."  
  
Andrew fidgeted, "I'll try my best," he said.  
  
Xander looked at him, unsure for a moment, and then nodded. Andrew took a step towards him, and Xander shrieked, "AHH! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I need to use the little boys room..." Andrew whined, glancing past Xander.  
  
Xander suddenly realized that he was in the way. "Oh." There was some awkward maneuvering and Xander tried to get out of the way as quickly as possible. As Andrew disappeared up the stairs on his way to the bathroom, Xander called after him, "Have fun!" Then he cringed, "Ah, I mean, have fun relieving yourself-," he cringed again, "I mean relieving yourself as in expelling bodily fluids-," he made a strangled noise and rolled his eyes at himself. "Kill me now," he muttered, throwing his arms in the air.  
  
A moment later, Andrew reappeared at the top of the stairs, "Did you say something?" he asked.  
  
Xander sighed, relieved, "No," he said firmly.  
  
Andrew came down the stairs, regarding Xander suspiciously, "Are you sure? I'm positive I heard talking."  
  
"Nope," Xander repeated, "definitely no talking." He turned and went to the front door, where he proceeded to pull on his shoes and coat.  
  
"Ooh!" Andrew said excitedly, "Are we going out? Where are we going? Are we driving? Let me get my mix tapes-,"  
  
Xander zipped up his coat, "*We're* not going anywhere," he said, "*I'm* going to the store to pick up some milk."  
  
Andrew pouted and crossed his arms across his chest again, "I never get to do anything fun," he whined.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Well, you got to stab your best friend to death," he said with mock enthusiasm, "I'll bet that was loads o' fun." Xander regretted saying it as soon as the words had left his mouth.  
  
Andrew's arms dropped to his sides, "How can you say that?" His eyes brimmed with tears, "how can you-," Andrew's voice broke and he turned and ran up the stairs. A door slammed, and Xander assumed he'd shut himself in the bathroom.  
  
"Good one, Xan," he muttered to himself, pulling off his shoes and trudging up he stairs. "Andrew?" he called, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Xander stopped outside of the bathroom, the door was closed- he tried the handle- and locked.  
  
"You don't need to remind me," Andrew's muffled voice came from behind the door, "I know what I did is unforgivable," he paused and blew his nose, "if I could just go back..."  
  
Xander sighed, he knew how heavily Jonathan's murder weighed on Andrew, "I know," he said, "I know you'll never forgive yourself- and I'm not saying that you should..." Xander paused, unsure of where he was going with this. "Andrew, you know that nothing you do will ever redeem you, but you haven't given up. You're still doing good and trying to help, but you're not doing it for redemption, you're just doing it because it's right." Xander sighed, "you're a good man now Andrew, and I respect that."  
  
There was a click as the bathroom door unlocked, and it opened to reveal a red-eyed Andrew, arms crossed over his chest. He sniffled, "Xander," he said, "I don't deserve your respect."  
  
"Well, you have it," Xander said, "whether you deserve it or not." Andrew's eyes welled up with tears and he threw himself into Xander's arms. Stunned, Xander held the other man as he sobbed, Andrew turning his head to lay his cheek on Xander's chest. Xander placed his hand on Andrew's head, running his hand slowly over Andrew's hair to comfort him. When Andrew's sobs had stopped completely and Xander felt his breathing return to a normal, even, rhythm. Finally, he pulled back. "You okay?" he asked. Andrew nodded, embarrassed. "Ouch!" Xander said, suddenly, and pointed to the bump forming on Andrew's forehead, "looks like it hurts."  
  
"Nah," Andrew said, waving a hand dismissively.  
  
"Come on, that's a good bump," Xander said, "I bet it hurts." He lifted his hand and ran his thumb lightly over the bump, examining it. Andrew winced. "There," Xander said, "I knew it had to hurt."  
  
"Okay, fine," Andrew whined, "It stings a little." He put his hands on his hips again.  
  
"Well, sorry," Xander said genuinely, "there's not much we can do with it..." Then Xander's face brightened as though inspiration had struck. He said, "When Willow and I were really little, and one of us got hurt, her mom gave us two things that made everything better..." He ducked behind Andrew into the bathroom and rooted around in a cupboard for a moment, then dashed back out holding a Band-Aid. "A band-aid," he said, ripping off the package and gently applying it on Andrew's injured forehead. "and a kiss." Hesitating only briefly, Xander leaned in and placed a kiss over the Band- Aid so softly is was barely there at all. When Xander pulled back, Andrew had closed his eyes. Xander looked at him for a moment, After all he's been through and done, Xander thought, he still looks so innocent. Andrew opened his eyes and met the other man's gaze for a moment, before Xander ducked away to toss the Band-Aid wrapper into the trash can. "Feel any better?" he called.  
  
"Not really." Andrew said softly, "It still stings a little." He fingered the bandage absently.  
  
"Ah," Xander said, "It always worked when Willow's mom did it." He headed back down the stairs, Andrew following him, "mind you, she was working with a much younger audience." Xander smiled to himself and pulled his shoes back on.  
  
Andrew sat down on the lowest step. "Am I still not allowed to come?" he whined.  
  
Xander sighed, "Someone should stay in case Buffy calls, besides, I'm going to be gone for like five minutes, and I'm just getting milk. I don't think you'll be missing out on any fun."  
  
Andrew stood up to make his final plea, "But what if something comes to try and kill me?" he asked anxiously, "you know how I keep getting attacked here." He put his hands on his hips again.  
  
"Andrew," Xander said, reaching for the door, "I'll be gone for five minutes, if something tries to kill you, I'm sure you could hold it off for five minutes..." Andrew laughed nervously, and Xander reconsidered. Finally he sighed loudly and gave in, "Fine, you can come," he said, "but only because my first aid expertise is limited to band-aids and kisses. If you really got hurt we'd be in trouble."  
  
Andrew clapped excitedly, "Yay!" He jumped up, "just let me get my new-,"  
  
"No mix tapes." Xander said firmly.  
  
Andrew pouted, "Well it won't be *any* fun without my mix tapes." He pulled on his shoes and coat and sulked out the door after Xander.  
  
Xander sighed and shook his head, This man murdered his best friend, and I just kissed a boo-boo better for him and invited him to come shopping with me, he thought to himself, I've officially lost my mind.  
  
The End.  
  
To be continued in 'Sweet dreams'... 


	2. Sweet Dreams

Title: Sweet Dreams (part two of ?, continued from Band-Aides and Kisses)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some terribly mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Xander and Andrew go shopping and eat some ice cream. X/Andrew, but still plutonic.  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com mailto:tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Xander had doubted his sanity before, almost once daily for the entire span of his relationship with Anya in fact. But this takes the cake, he thought. Xander was standing in a grocery store, deciding which type of ice cream to buy, with a murderer.  
  
"We could go for plain vanilla?" Andrew suggested, "I think everyone likes vanilla..." Xander wasn't listening, though. He'd been trying to picture Andrew with a knife in his hand, let alone plunging one into his best friend. He just seems too meek to hurt anything, Xander thought. Andrew tossed the tub of ice cream into the cart, and put his hands on his hips, "Xander," he said, "you've been staring at me for like ten minutes..." He eyed Xander cautiously, "is something wrong?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, sorry," Xander looked down at the grocery cart. "Andrew...?" Andrew raised his eyebrows, waiting. Xander wanted to ask how he'd been able to it, why he'd killed Jonathan. But he wasn't going to ask in the middle of the grocery store. Xander had waited this long, he could wait until they got home. "Nothing," Xander said, "never mind." Xander kept quiet for the rest of their shopping trip (they'd set out for milk, and ended up with a cart full of food). Andrew seemed too happy to be out of the house to notice or take offence at Xander's silence. They pushed the cart up to the checkout and began unloading. There's enough food here to feed an army for a month, Xander thought, or a potential slayer army for a week, he chuckled to himself.  
  
At the last moment, Andrew realised that they'd forgotten the milk, and ran back to get some. "You and your boyfriend having a party?" The cashier asked. She was young and pretty, but Xander had barely noticed her. He was still distracted by his questions about Andrew.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You and your boyfriend?" she said again, "you must be having a party, 'cause there's no way you two could eat all this without help." She smiled. Xander frowned.  
  
"Well, you could sort of say we're having a party," Xander smiled, "or that we have a really big extended family coming to stay for-," Xander stopped suddenly, "boyfriend?" he asked, "no, no, no," Xander shook his head and waved his hands in the air, "not gay," he said.  
  
The cashier smiled, "Sure, what ever you say," she said. Xander opened his mouth to demand that the cashier tell him exactly *why* she'd thought Andrew was his boyfriend, but then Andrew ran back with the milk. Not wanting to bring it up in front of Andrew, Xander put his question aside, and after the bill was paid, they left. Xander sulked silently the entire way home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Xander," Andrew said as they packed the groceries into the fridge and cupboards in the kitchen, "are you mad at me? You haven't said a single thing since we left the store." He frowned.  
  
"Uh." Xander said, searching for an excuse, "my lip," he said, "it's still a little sore from the bonking earlier."  
  
Andrew smiled playfully, and jumped up onto the counter with the new tub of ice cream and a spoon in his hand, "want me to kiss it better for you?" he asked.  
  
"NO!" Xander shouted, more loudly than he'd meant to.  
  
Andrew froze with a spoonful of ice cream half way to his mouth, "Wow," he said, "overreact much? I was *kidding*." He suddenly remembered his ice cream, and spooned it into his mouth.  
  
Xander groaned, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I guess I'm just kinda edgy what with all the no sleeping lately." He jumped up onto the counter beside Andrew, grabbed another spoon and helped himself to some ice cream. It felt good on his lip, which was actually a little swollen from colliding with Andrew's forehead earlier. He sighed, "The cashier thought we were gay," he said quickly.  
  
Andrew, who was about to eat another spoonful of ice cream, missed his mouth completely, and ended up with ice cream from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his chin. He laughed nervously and wiped most of the stray ice cream off with his hand.  
  
"Why would she think we were gay?" Xander continued.  
  
Andrew smiled awkwardly and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she thought we'd make a cute couple?" he guessed.  
  
"But," Xander frowned, "I don't look gay, do I?"  
  
Andrew shrugged again, "I don't know," he said, "do I look gay?"  
  
"Well, yes," Xander said, "but then, I mean, you are gay... right?"  
  
Andrew gasped, "What makes you think I'm gay!?" he said, jumping off the counter and crossing his arms in front of his chest again. Xander gaped at him. "Just because I'm not a big burly... carpenter, doesn't mean that I'm gay." Andrew whined.  
  
"Sorry," Xander said, "just what with the whole 'Warren worship' thing you had going on," he shrugged, "and I mean, you practically drool if Spike walks by with his shirt off..." Andrew frowned. "If you *were* gay," Xander said, "that would be okay, you know, you're part of a pretty accepting crowd here."  
  
Andrew hesitated, pursing his lips. "You wouldn't think less of me if I were gay?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"No," Xander said firmly, "and if anyone ever did, they'd have to answer to me."  
  
"Really?" Andrew asked, smiling, "You'd stick up for me?"  
  
"Of course I would," Xander said, "just like I would for any of my friends."  
  
"That's very sweet of you, Xander," Andrew said, and jumped back up onto the counter. He sighed, "And yes, I'm gay." He pouted, "Am I really *that* obvious?"  
  
"Well, honestly, I hadn't really thought much about it until the whole 'you having a sex dream about me' thing?" Xander smiled and took another spoonful of ice cream.  
  
"So, what, you're automatically gay if you have a sexual dream about someone of the same gender?" Andrew asked huffily. "So then are you gay, or have you *never* had a dream about another man?" Andrew raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.  
  
Xander, ignoring him, looked at his watch: 10:30pm. "I'm exhausted," he said, "and there's an empty bed with my name on it upstairs." He hopped off the counter. Andrew continued to stare at him. "What?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, are you going to answer me?" Andrew whined, narrowing his eyes, "have you ever dreamed about another man?" He waited.  
  
Xander sighed, "Okay, *not gay*, but yes, I've had a... sexual dream about another guy." He scowled, "happy?"  
  
Andrew clapped, "Who?" he asked.  
  
"What?!" Xander gaped at him again.  
  
"Who was it about?" Andrew whined, "Come on, spill!"  
  
"I am so not discussing this with you." Xander said, turning to leave.  
  
"Was it Spike?" Andrew guessed, "He is so cool." He added reverently.  
  
Xander made a gagging noise, "Yuck, *no* it was definitely not Spike." He rolled his eyes and shrugged, "It was Obi Wan Kenobi." He said, "Now can I go to sleep?"  
  
Andrew cut him off, "wait, which Obi Wan are we talking about? Alec Guinness or Ewan McGregor?" he asked seriously. Xander held his hands over his face and said nothing. "Alec Guinness is definitely cool," Andrew continued, "but Ewan was good too." Andrew waited for a response. "Well?" He asked.  
  
Xander gaped at him, "I'm going to bed now, and not talking to you about this any more." He said. Andrew pouted. "Good night, Andrew." Xander said firmly.  
  
Andrew smiled again and waved, "Sweet dreams," he called playfully. "Oh, and Xander?" he added, "Thanks for," he pointed to his Band-Aid and then to the ice cream. "Just thanks," he shrugged, and then hopped off the counter and started cleaning up. Xander didn't know what to say, so he just left quietly and headed upstairs to claim a bed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Xander roller over and looked at the clock: 1:32am. He'd just woken up from a very vivid dream in which he'd done some very interesting and very arousing things with a certain bleach-blonde vampire. Xander silently cursed Andrew for putting ideas in his head, and got up to go to the bathroom and. relieve himself. Xander opened the door and screamed, "AHH! Andrew, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Andrew was standing in the doorway, one hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door. He looked as shaken as Xander felt. "What is it?" Xander asked.  
  
Andrew took in a shaky breath, "I had a dream..." he said. Xander ushered him into the room, sat down on the bed, and after putting a pillow in his lap, flipped on the light. "...it was about Jonathan." Andrew sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Xander. "It was about the night..." he faltered, "about the night that I killed him."  
  
Xander reached out and touched Andrew's arm reassuringly, "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
Andrew shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest again, "I just didn't want to be alone." He sniffled, "I'm sorry to bother you," he added.  
  
"Andrew," Xander began, "I don't understand why you did it, why you killed him." Xander frowned, "I'm sorry to ask, but, I mean, you just don't seem... I don't understand why." He shrugged.  
  
Andrew looked at Xander, "For Warren," he said simply, "I loved Warren so much, when The First came to me as him... how could I say no to anything he asked of me?" Tears began rolling down Andrew's cheeks, but he ignored them. "I was just so happy to see him again, I wanted to make him proud of me."  
  
"But you knew it wasn't Warren," Xander said, "You knew it was The First, and you still did it."  
  
"I wanted it to be Warren so badly," Andrew said sadly, "I probably would have taken orders from a picture of him if one had started talking to me." He shook his head and wrinkled his nose, "It's awful, isn't it."  
  
Xander said nothing, but he thought he understood a little better now. Andrew was capable of things that no one had thought he was, fuelled by his love. It was horrible, but somehow wonderful at the same time. Xander sat and studied Andrew's face in silence, seeing an age and sadness in his eyes that he'd never noticed before. Xander slid his hand from Andrew's arm to take the other man's hand in his own. Andrew's hand was soft and cool, and Xander squeezed it lightly in his own before almost reluctantly letting it go. Cold hands, warm heart, Xander thought to himself. Andrew sniffled, and wiped the tears from his face. Xander watched as he got up off the bed and crossed the room to leave, still saying nothing.  
  
Andrew was just stepping out the door when Xander blurted out, "It was Alec Guinness." He sighed, "I was 14 and I had the same dream every night for a week."  
  
Andrew looked back from the door and smiled, "Must have been a good dream," he said sadly.  
  
"Actually, it was awful," Xander confessed, "Yoda was watching the whole time, and Obi Wan kept accidentally poking me in the eye with his light sabre." Andrew stifled a laugh, and Xander was glad to see him smile. "Good night, Andrew," he said softly, "sweet dreams." Andrew smiled again, stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Xander crawled back under the covers and flicked off the light. However, he lay away for a very long time, thinking, before he finally drifted back to sleep.  
  
The End  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chocolate Cakey Goodness

Title: Chocolate Cakey Goodness (part three of ? continued from Sweet Dreams)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some terribly mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Xander gets to see Andrew naked, and the boys eat dinner in the basement but get interrupted by a surprise visitor. Xander/Andrew, but still nothing really fun.  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com mailto:tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Xander didn't wake up until late afternoon. He'd slept well once he'd finally drifted off, but he'd been preoccupied for some time after Andrew had left his room the night before. Shaken by a dream, Andrew had confided in Xander that he'd killed Jonathan driven by his love for Warren. Xander was mystified that seemingly meek little Andrew could be driven to murder and had wondered what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of a love that powerful. Did Warren know how lucky he'd been? Xander wondered as he rose and dressed. Heading downstairs and into the kitchen, Xander was met by Andrew, who was busy at the stove. Whatever Andrew was cooking smelled sweet and very good. "Smells good," Xander said, peeking over Andrew's shoulder, "Whatchya makin'?"  
  
Andrew jumped, having not heard Xander come up behind him, "AHH!" he screamed, put and hand on his chest and took a deep breath. "Xander you scared me half to death!" He pointed an oven mitt covered finger at Xander, "What did I tell you about hovering?" Andrew pointed to his forehead, where the Band-Aid Xander had applied the day before was still in place, "Do I have to remind you what happened last time you were hovering?"  
  
Xander remembered their painful collision of heads, and also giving Andrew a Band-Aid, and then kissing his boo-boo better. Andrew had returned his attentions to the stove, however, so he didn't see how red Xander's face had gone. Xander swallowed and busied himself in the fridge, looking for some orange juice. Then he remembered the tantalising smell coming from the stove, "What *are* you cooking?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh," Andrew was moving his hips back and forth as he stirred, "it's a chocolate glaze." he gave it a final stir and removed the pot from the element, "for a chocolate cake that I made earlier this morning while *someone* was still in dream land."  
  
"Mm. Well it smells really good," Xander said stifling a yawn. He planted himself heavily on a seat at the table and yawned again.  
  
"Geez," Andrew said, joining Xander at the table, "you're still tired?"  
  
"I didn't sleep very well." Xander confessed.  
  
Andrew's eyes widened, "You didn't have that Alec Guinness dream again did you?" he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
Xander laughed, "No," he said, "I think I'm just used to sleeping on a couch now, and my body didn't know what to do with all that soft beddy goodness." Andrew was still wearing the oven mitts and he leaned forward and propped his head up on his hands. Xander stared at him for a minute, He's too cute to be a murderer, he thought. And then, Wait, I did *not* just think that Andrew was cute. did I?  
  
Andrew, cautiously regarding the confused look on Xander's face, got up from the table. "Right," he said, "I'm going to go take a shower." He pulled off the oven mitts and tossed them down onto the table, "I am covered in chocolate glaze," he said to himself and wandered off up the stairs. Xander remained sitting at the table, still lost in his thoughts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The phone rang, bringing Xander back to his senses. He jumped up and grabbed the cordless off the kitchen wall, "Hello, Summers' residence," he said brightly.  
  
"Xander?" came the response.  
  
Xander recognised the voice immediately, "Willow, hey," he said, "how's the training weekend away going?"  
  
Willow sighed, "Oh you know, action packed." She sounded tired, but happy. "Actually, Buffy's decided we're going to stay a few more days- do you think you'll be okay alone for a while longer?"  
  
Xander grinned, "Gee, I don't know..." he said with mock concern, "All this peace and quiet..." Willow laughed on the other side of the line, "Yeah, Wills, I think I can deal." He smiled.  
  
"'Cause Spike said he'd come back early if you wanted a hand," Willow offered.  
  
Xander had a sudden vivid memory of the dream he'd had about Spike the night before, and was glad to be alone in the kitchen. He cleared his throat and adjusted his pants a little, "No," he said firmly, "I'm fine."  
  
"So Andrew's behaving himself?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Xander said, "he's actually been pretty good company." He bit his lip, "Hey, Wills?"  
  
"Mm?" came the response.  
  
"How did you know you were gay?" he asked quickly, before he could stop himself.  
  
"Xander?" She asked, slightly amused, "Have you been having that Alec Guinness dream again, because we talked about that and-," Xander heard Buffy interrupting in the background ("Willow, come on, we're gonna check out the shoe store in the mall now," she said.) "Xan, I've gotta go," Willow continued, "training calls!" she said happily.  
  
"But..." Xander started.  
  
"I'm sorry Xan, I've got to go. We'll talk about this later okay? I'll see you in a couple of days... Okay?" She was silent for a moment, waiting for a response, "Xander?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander said, "sure, I'll see you in a couple of days."  
  
"Okay, bye, Xan," she said.  
  
"Bye Wills." Xander hung up the phone and scratched his head. He was sure his dreams didn't mean anything, but he had just thought that Andrew was cute, hadn't he? That doesn't mean I'm gay, does it? He asked himself, Andrew's a cute guy, so what? I'm sure the others have noticed him too, He thought, what with those big innocent eyes, and that goofy little smile, and that perfect, round ass. Xander frowned at his last thought. "Not that I want anything to do with Andrew's ass." He muttered, "Nope, definitely not..." He sat down at the table and sipped his juice.  
  
"Did you just say something about my ass?" Xander jumped, Andrew was standing in the doorway, wearing a woman's bathrobe and his hair wrapped up in a towel.  
  
Xander reddened, but scoffed, and said, "I... most certainly did not." Andrew raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Xander ignored his stare, "Are you wearing Buffy's bathrobe?" he asked.  
  
"It was on the back of the door," Andrew said defensively, "was someone on the phone?" he added quickly, "I thought I head the phone."  
  
Xander smiled, happy to change the subject. "Yeah, it was Willow," he said, "they're gonna be gone for a few more days."  
  
Andrew looked confused, "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No," said reassuringly, "I think Buffy said something about shoes?" He shrugged, but Andrew smiled and nodded, apparently understanding. "See, we get a few more days of relative quiet," Xander said, "And I think someone said something about a chocolate cake?"  
  
Andrew giggled, and shook his hands in front of him, "Double chocolate cake," he said, "but not until after dinner." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the door frame.  
  
Xander stared at him, "Are you going to wear that all day?" he asked, indicating the bathrobe.  
  
Andrew blushed, "Well, I had to wash my clothes, they got all covered in chocolate too." He frowned, "They're in the drier now."  
  
Xander nodded. Andrew stepped forward to pick up the oven mitts sitting on the table, but the bathrobe caught on the door frame, and pulled open to reveal a very naked Andrew. "AHH!" Xander shrieked, covering his eyes with his hands. Andrew made an embarrassed squeaking noise, and ran back upstairs. Xander moved his hands, blinked several times, and then spent the rest of the day hiding in the basement.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just as Xander's stomach was starting to rumble, there was a knock at the basement door.  
  
"Xander?" It was Andrew, "I'm fully clothed, and I ordered pizza," he called, "Can I come in?"  
  
Xander was sitting on the floor, staring at Spike's bed. He'd been trying to replace the mental image of naked Andrew with naked Anya, but he kept coming up with naked Spike, which hadn't really made him feel any better. "As long as you're fully clothed," he warned, "and come bearing chocolate cakey goodness?" he added hopefully.  
  
Andrew pushed the door open and came down the stairs carrying several pizza boxes, and a large chocolate cake, with a fork stuck in the top. He put everything down carefully, and sat beside Xander on the floor. "Sorry about the... nakedness," he said miserably.  
  
"I'd forgotten already." Xander said, and they dug into the pizza.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Having stuffed himself almost painfully with pizza, Xander turned to the cake. He pulled the fork from the top and took a mouthful, "Mm..." he said.  
  
Andrew looked at him anxiously, "Is it any good?" he asked.  
  
"Mm, 's weawy good..." Xander managed over another mouthful. He swallowed, "You've gotta have some," he said, "Did you bring another fork?"  
  
Andrew looked around, "I thought I did," he frowned, "I must have dropped it on the way. Can we share?" he whined, "I'm so full I don't think I can get back up the stairs again." Xander shrugged, speared some cake onto the fork, and fed it to Andrew. "Mm," Andrew said, "it is good." He smiled brightly.  
  
Xander put the fork down, noticing that he'd managed to smear glaze on the side of Andrew's mouth. "You got a little..." he pointed to his mouth, trying to explain. Andrew's tongue darted out and he licked madly, somehow managing to completely miss the smear. Xander sighed, "You missed it." He leaned forward, and holding his fingers under Andrew's chin, he used his thumb to clear away the chocolate. His hand still holding Andrew's face, Xander took a moment to look at the other man, who had closed his eyes. He's not cute at all, Xander thought to himself, he's beautiful. Transfixed, Xander ran his thumb softly across Andrew's lower lip. Xander couldn't help himself; he leaned in a little closer. Andrew's eyes were still closed, and Xander gazed at him, wondering what it would feel like to replace his thumb with his lips. Suddenly, there was a noise from the top of the stairs. Andrew's eyes snapped open, and Xander pulled back and leapt to his feet. The door opened and Spike sauntered through. Xander stared at him as he came down the stairs, "Spike?" he said.  
  
"That's my name." Spike said, looking from Xander to Andrew, and then back to Xander, "I'm not interruptin' anything, am I?" Without waiting for a response, he grabbed the cake off the ground, sat himself on his bed, and began to eat. Xander continued to stare, open mouthed, and Andrew looked on in rapt silence. Spike looked up from the cake, "Oy, Harris, pass the fork will ya?"  
  
Xander picked up the fork and passed it over. Suddenly very confused, Xander excused himself to head off to bed. Mumbling thanks to Andrew for the food, he hurried away out of the basement, and then up the stairs to his room. But sleep was the furthest thing from Xander's mind, and as he entered his room and closed the door behind him, all he could think about was... Andrew.  
  
The End  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Vampire Gaydar

Title: Vampire Gaydar (part four of ? continued from Chocolate Cakey Goodness)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some terribly mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Spike helps Andrew figure some things out. Spike/Andrew, platonic, with Xander/Andrew in mind.  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com mailto:tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Andrew was sitting in the basement with Spike. He'd been staring up the stairs since Xander had excused himself to go to bed, mumbling his thanks for the food on his way out. Spike, who had returned unexplained, and apparently without the others, from their training trip, was sitting on his bed looking amusedly at Andrew.  
  
"Well," Spike asked, "are you gonna go after him?"  
  
Andrew pulled his attention away from the door at the top of the stairs, and focused on the blonde. "Xander said he was going to bed," he replied, "why would I go after him?"  
  
"Well," Spike said, "you two just seemed awful cozy down here..." he fixed his blue eyes on Andrew, "all alone..."  
  
Andrew narrowed his eyes, "What exactly are you implying?" he asked.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, two young, *gay* men... all alone in the basement? What do you think I'm implying?"  
  
Andrew made an exasperated noise, and crossed his arms over his chest, "I resent that you'd just assume that I'm gay..." he pouted, too tired to argue, "even if I *am*." Spike smiled and raised his hands in the air triumphantly. Andrew frowned, "But Xander's not gay."  
  
Spike snorted, "Xander? Not gay?" he laughed, "This is *Xander Harris* we're talking about here?"  
  
Andrew frowned, "Yes, Xander Harris." He got up off the floor, and moved to sit cross-legged beside Spike on his bed. "and no, he's not gay." Andrew said, "he told me."  
  
Spike was still holding the cake Andrew had made in his lap. He moved it aside, and leaned back against the wall. "Well, then I guess he lied to you," he said.  
  
"Xander?" Andrew asked, shocked, "Xander wouldn't lie."  
  
"Right," Spike said, "I forgot," he rolled his eyes, "*Saint Xander* can't tell a lie."  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean to him?" Andrew asked, "And why do you think Xander's gay, did he tell you something?" he added suspiciously, "Do you know something that I don't?"  
  
"I know lots of things you don't." Spike said cryptically. Andrew looked at him for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "What?" Spike asked.  
  
Andrew's eyes widened suddenly, "Oh... my... god," he said slowly, "You- you have a... a thing for Xander, don't you?" Andrew covered his mouth with his hands, and continued to stare at Spike with wide eyes.  
  
Spike grimaced, "Uh, hello?" he waved a hand, "In love with Buffy here," he said, "And why would *I* have a thing for *Xander*?"  
  
"Well why not?" Andrew asked, defensively, "What's wrong with Xander?"  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows, "You want a list?" he asked.  
  
Andrew scoffed, "You... you... how can you say that?"  
  
"Look, Xander and I, we've never really got on that well," Spike conceded, "But even if we were best mates, the boy's not my type at all."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Andrew asked, "What is your type then?"  
  
"Well, preferably female to start with," Spike said, ginning.  
  
Andrew ignored him, "But, Xander's..." He blushed, "he has the sweetest eyes, and a gentle, noble heart." Andrew smiled, "And he's so strong," he sighed, "I feel so safe in his arms." Spike raised his eyebrows. "I was upset," Andrew said defensively, "Xander was comforting me."  
  
"I'll bet." Spike said, grinning.  
  
Andrew pouted, "It wasn't like *that*," he said.  
  
"Sure," Spike said, "and I suppose it wasn't like *that* again when he was leanin' in to kiss you?"  
  
Andrew's jaw dropped, "He was never... when did...? What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.  
  
"When I first came in," Spike said, "the *Xan-man* had your face in his hand like this," Spike raised his hand to Andrew's face and placed his fingers under his chin, "and he was leanin' in."  
  
Andrew swallowed. He was acutely aware of how cold Spike's fingers were against his skin, "...Was not," he said slowly.  
  
Spike leaned in until his face was only inches away from Andrew's, "Was," he said, holding his gaze. Andrew swallowed again, and then Spike withdrew his hand and leaned away, back against the wall. He continued casually, "You had your eyes closed an' everythin'-,"  
  
"Oh!" Andrew smiled brightly, "no, I had some-," he gestured to the cake beside Spike, "-chocolate on my mouth. Xander was cleaning it off for me," he explained.  
  
Spike sighed, "Fair enough," he said, "but the boy's gay whether he'll admit it or not." Spike grinned again, "he had more than just cleanliness on his mind before I interrupted, I guarantee you."  
  
Andrew cocked his head to the side, "What do you have some sort of special vampire 'gaydar' or something?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yeah," Spike said, "I mean, I can pick up on things you people can't." Andrew furrowed his brow, confused. "I can smell it," Spike elaborated.  
  
Andrew nodded his head, "That is so cool," he said. Spike shrugged off the praise. Andrew frowned, confused again, "So, what, gay people smell different, or...?"  
  
Spike raised his hand, "No... Let's just say that Xander was *very happy* to be in the basement alone with you," he said.  
  
"Really?" Andrew smiled shyly, "He... you think he *likes* me?"  
  
"You know what I think?" Spike said, "I think you should stop asking me what Xander feels and go ask him yourself."  
  
Andrew put a hand on his chest and took a deep breath, "I don't think I could do that," he said, "I really like Xander, and what if you're wrong?" he asked, "What if he doesn't like me back?" Andrew shook his head, "I'd feel so stupid."  
  
"You know what, Andrew?" Spike said, "I don't really care." Andrew pouted. "Look," Spike continued, "I've been carryin' around parcels all weekend for a horde of shopping-mad teenaged girls. What would make me very happy right now is to eat the rest of that cake, and then go to sleep."  
  
Andrew got up off the bed and made a grab for the remains of the cake sitting beside Spike, who easily held him back with one hand. "Hey, that's not fair!" Andrew whined, still reaching for the cake. "*I* made that cake, *I* should get to finish it!"  
  
Spike pushed him away, "Let's call it payment for our little counselling session here, shall we?" Andrew pouted, but gave up trying to reach the cake, and stepped back. "Now leave me alone and go have a heart to heart with your future husband." Spike said, keeping an eye on the cake.  
  
Andrew fidgeted, "I can't," he said, "I wouldn't know what to say."  
  
"Wha'do you mean you wouldn't know what to say?" Spike asked. "How about-," he put on his best Andrew voice, "-Hey, Xander, how's about a shag before the world ends?"  
  
Andrew glared, "I wouldn't say that," he said, "I *couldn't* say that." He shook his head.  
  
"What, would you like me to go up there and talk to him for you?" Spike said sarcastically. Andrew raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Oh, no," Spike said, "no way in *hell* you're draggin' me into this."  
  
Andrew wrinkled his nose, "I wouldn't want you talking to him about this anyway," he said.  
  
"What," Spike smirked, "afraid I'll go up there and steal 'im away from you?"  
  
Andrew raised his eyebrows, "I thought you said he wasn't your type."  
  
"He's not," Spike said firmly, "its called sarcasm." He rolled his eyes, "Look, Andrew, just go tell him how you feel," Spike said. Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lip. "You want each other, and you're just gonna drive yourselves crazy, sittin' around not doing anything about it."  
  
Andrew looked unconvinced, "But..." he said.  
  
"But nothing," Spike said impatiently, "session's over, now bugger off." Andrew frowned, but gathered the pizza boxes lying on the floor, and trudged off up the stairs. Just as he was closing the door behind him, Spike called, "you're not gonna tell him, are you?"  
  
Andrew looked down at Spike, "Xander may be gay," he said, "but *I'm* not gonna pull him out of the closet, that wouldn't be fair. He needs to come to terms with himself, and he doesn't need me making things more complicated." Andrew sighed, "I'll tell him, Spike, but not until he's ready to hear it." Andrew closed the door, leaving Spike alone in the basement.  
  
Spike tucked the remainder of the chocolate cake underneath his bed, and lay down, stretching out. The boy's smarter than he looks, Spike thought to himself. In the quiet, the vampire's ears could hear Xander pacing back and forth in one of the rooms upstairs. Spike rolled his eyes. He understood why Andrew wanted to wait to share his feelings with Xander, but... Spike listened as Andrew walked into the living room, sleeping on the couch again Spike thought, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep. Xander was still pacing upstairs. 'm not gonna get any rest if he keeps that up all night. Spike sat up and opened his eyes, I could save Andrew some time and pull Xander out of the closet myself... Spike frowned, not that I wanna help the boy, he thought, glancing up, just wanna stop the noise and get some rest. No harm in that...  
  
Spike stood up and climbed the stairs silently, pausing to listen at the door for a moment. Hearing nothing, he pushed the door open and stepped out into the kitchen. Glancing into the living room before heading upstairs, Spike saw Andrew curled up on the couch, asleep. Cocking his head to the side, Spike closed his eyes and sniffed the air lightly. He smirked, Someone's having an *interesting* dream... On the couch, Andrew made a low sighing noise and arched his back. Spike could hear Andrew's pulse quicken, and his demon growled. He licked his lips, it had been a long time since he'd had fresh blood, warm from the body... It's just *Andrew*, no one would care if he lost a few pints of blood... Spike listened as the pacing upstairs continued, *Someone* would care. Clenching his jaw, Spike turned and mounted the stairs, silently, cursing his soul...  
  
The End  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Spike to the Rescue

Title: Spike to the Rescue (part five of ? continued from Vampire Gaydar)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some terribly mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Spike helps Xander figure some things out. Xander/Spike, but only a kiss, and for the benefit of Xander/Andrew  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Xander had been pacing steadily around his room; he had never been this confused before. Xander had been in the basement with Andrew when Spike had suddenly returned home without Buffy and the others. This alone was strange, but it had barely entered Xander's thoughts. In fact, Spike could have come into the basement dressed in a full-length sequined ball gown, and Xander wouldn't have given it a second thought. Xander's mind was fixed upon Andrew. Only a short while ago, Xander had been close enough to kiss Andrew, and had wanted to do just that. Why did I want to kiss him? Xander thought, I don't even know if I'm gay... Xander shook his head; he wanted to know Andrew better. Xander felt at ease with the other man, and it had been so long since he'd had a close male friend. I don't want to throw *that* away for something I don't even know that I want yet... Xander took his face in his hands and let out a strangled noise. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "What?!" Xander snapped.  
  
The door opened and Spike's head poked in, "Is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
Xander gaped at him, "If there was, you would care... why?" he asked.  
  
"Because," Spike said, "you're makin' so much bloody noise, trompin' around up here I can hear you down in the basement." He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Besides, you looked upset when you stormed off up here, and with this bloody soul," he shrugged, "honestly, if there's something I can do to help, I'll do it."  
  
"I don't think you'd understand," Xander said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Spike pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Xander, "Try me," he said sincerely.  
  
Xander took a deep breath and told the part of him that was saying why are you talking to *Spike* about *this*? to shut up. "I think I might be gay," he said at last.  
  
"Right," Spike said, "so you're just catching up to the rest of the class then?" Xander glared. Spike rolled his eyes, "Sorry," he offered.  
  
"No, wait," Xander asked, "why does 'the rest of the class' think that I'm gay?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, does it?" he said, "What matters is why *you* think it."  
  
Xander sighed, he has a point, he thought. "Well, my history with women is sort of... crappy."  
  
"Is that all?" Spike asked, "That doesn't mean you're gay, just means you're crap with women." He smirked.  
  
"Is this you helping?" Xander asked, "Because you're not helping."  
  
"What I mean is," Spike continued, "maybe you just haven't found the right girl yet." He shook his head, "You humans are all the same; a few bad relationships and you're ready to start playing for the other team." He snorted, "You've got to have something better than that."  
  
"Well," Xander flushed, "I've been having these dreams..."  
  
Spike waved his hands dismissively, "Dreams mean nothing- unless they're visions," he added seriously, "you're not havin' gay visions, are you?"  
  
Xander glared, "No."  
  
"Is there more, then, or can you stop stompin' around and let me get some rest?" Spike raised his eyebrows, waiting. Come on, Xander, he thought, You *must* have figured out you fancy Andrew.  
  
Xander sighed, "Well, there's this guy..." he pointed at Spike, "Don't laugh."  
  
Spike held up his hands defensively, "I'm not gonna laugh, mate," he said. "So what about this guy?"  
  
Xander sighed again, and shrugged, "I just can't stop thinking about him."  
  
Spike nodded, "Right, so why don't you tell Andrew how you feel?"  
  
"Wha?" Xander's jaw dropped, "How did you know it was Andrew?"  
  
"Come on, Harris, I'm a vampire," Spike tapped his nose, "I could smell it the minute I walked back into that basement. Practically had to open a window to air out all the pheromones you were puttin' off."  
  
"Wait," Xander said, "Why *are* you here?" he asked.  
  
"To help," Spike said, taken aback, "We've been over this already."  
  
"No, I mean why are you *here*, aren't you supposed to be off training with Buffy and the potentials?" Xander asked.  
  
"Right," Spike said, "Apparently when Buffy said *training* she meant *shopping*." He shrugged, "Couldn't stand any more, so I-," Spike frowned, "Don't try to change the subject." He said, "If you can't stop thinking about Andrew, then why are you sitting here talking to me about it and not off shaggin' 'im senseless?"  
  
Xander sighed heavily, "Because," he said, "I don't know if..." He thought for a moment and Spike waited patiently, "I'm just figuring this out, Spike," Xander said at last, "I haven't had any close male friends since... well, since Oz I guess. And I like having Andrew around just as a friend."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "Just 'cause you're his friend, doesn't mean you can't do nasty things with the boy." Spike grinned.  
  
Xander glared, "Spike, I've never even kissed another guy. And I think that those of us who don't live our lives by wacky vampire ethics would consider it... wrong, to... uh, experiment with our friends."  
  
Spike looked at Xander thoughtfully, "What do you mean by experiment?" he asked.  
  
Xander shrugged, "Well, I'm still not entirely sure if I'm gay..." he said. "I mean, what if I kissed Andrew and it like... ew...?" Spike looked at him, perplexed. "I don't know how to explain it, okay?" Xander said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, Xander," Spike said, "You're never gonna know until you try it, are you?"  
  
Xander groaned, "But then if I don't like it- I mean if I figure out I'm not gay, it'll be all weird and I'll have lost my friend."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Right, I don't think I can stand much more of this," Spike cradled his face in his hands, imitating Xander, "I really, really want to do naughty things with men, but I'm not ready to admit I'm a big nancy-boy," Spike said, in his best 'Xander voice'.  
  
"Hey!" Xander shouted, "I'm ready to admit it, I just don't know if I am... *it*, yet." He scowled, "And I do *not* sound like *that*."  
  
"Xander," Spike said thoughtfully, "we're not friends, are we?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, *no*," Xander replied, "but what does that have to do with-,"  
  
Spike cut him off, "Xander," he said, "shut up."  
  
Before Xander could come up with a witty comeback to 'shut up', Spike had jumped up from his chair and onto the bed, pinning Xander beneath him. Xander whimpered, not sure of what was happening. But then Spike's mouth was on his, cool lips pressed against warm ones, and he was too shocked to do anything but enjoy it. Xander felt Spike's cold tongue swiftly dart out, gently seeking to part Xander's lips. Spike tasted like smoke and faintly of chocolate, and as the shock slowly left him, Xander wanted to taste more. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, wanting to feel that cool tongue against his own. But then as abruptly as it had begun, the kiss ended, and Spike was half way to the door before Xander found his voice, "Wha...?" he managed.  
  
Spike shrugged, "Now you know," he said simply, and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Now I know? Xander sat up on the bed and stared at the door. Spike kissed me... he thought. Spike *kissed* me. Xander lay back on the bed and smiled to himself, Spike kissed me, and I liked it... a lot. So I *am* gay? he thought.  
  
The door opened abruptly again, and Spike's head reappeared, "Soul or no," he growled, narrowing his eyes, "If you tell *anyone* we kissed, you're a dead man." He glowered at Xander for a moment, and then withdrew, without waiting for a response.  
  
Xander chuckled and climbed into bed. He was still tingling all over from Spike's kiss. In fact, certain parts of him were *particularly* tingly... Xander smiled to himself, "Yup," he said, "definitely gay." But why was *Spike* helping *him*? Maybe Buffy was right, Xander thought, Maybe Spike has changed. Somehow, though, it didn't seem to matter very much. For whatever reason, Spike had helped, and Xander was... grateful... reluctantly so, but grateful nonetheless. Xander flipped off the light, and after paying attention to some of his tingly parts, he drifted off into the best sleep he'd had in a very long time.  
  
The End  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Making Friends

Title: Making Friends (part six of ? continued from Spike to the Rescue)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some terribly mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Xander/Andrew Nothing fun, but I promise they'll have *some* fun together in the next chapter. Xander gets anxious about what's going to happen next, Spike gives out some valuable advice.  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Xander woke at a decent hour in the morning, after a good night's sleep for once. Spike had come to visit him the night before, and over the course of the visit, Xander had gone from wondering, to knowing that he was gay. The two men had talked at length, and there had been an unexpected, but extremely pleasant kiss from Spike. When Spike had left his room the night before, Xander had felt content, and sure of himself. But as he rose from bed and dressed, doubts began to creep into his mind again. Xander, he thought, do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? Xander shook his head; how would his friends react to this? And how was he supposed to tell them, Welcome home, oh, and surprise, I'm gay!? And what about Anya? he thought suddenly. Sure, *they* were over, but Xander couldn't help but think that she'd be hurt and confused by this revelation. Xander sat down on the bed, thinking, And Andrew? he sighed. Spike had known that Xander was attracted to Andrew, but he hadn't said anything about the attraction being mutual. What if Andrew's still in love with Warren? Xander wondered. Buffy and the others would be back in two days, So you'd better figure this out before then. Xander got up off the bed and wandered downstairs.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Xander looked into the living room. Andrew was still asleep on the couch. Xander smiled and leaned against the door frame, watching the other man sleep. Aw, Xander thought, he looks like a little angel. Xander looked at Andrew's tousled hair, and the blankets pulled up close to his chin, leaving his feet exposed. As quietly as he could, Xander walked into the living room and knelt down by the couch. He lifted a hand and gently pulled the blankets back down to cover Andrew's feet. Andrew sighed lightly, and smiled in his sleep, but did not wake. Xander sat for a few minutes, watching and thinking. Xander wanted to kiss Andrew awake, to take the other man in his arms and. and. Whoa Xander thought, rising, and backing quietly back to the door. Kissing is fine and dandy, I can do kissing, he thought, but kissing leads to. other things. Xander scratched his head, Geez, I'm like a *blushing virgin* again. Taking one last longing look at Andrew, Xander retreated into the kitchen, with new worries on his mind. Xander was deep in thought when Spike emerged from the basement, and sat down at the table across from him.  
  
"What're you so lost in thought over?" Spike asked.  
  
"Huh?" Xander replied, "Oh, hi, Spike."  
  
Spike frowned, "Great, *now* what are you confused about?" he asked, exasperated. "I thought you had everythin' all figured out." He frowned more intensely, "Don't tell me all my efforts were for naught."  
  
"Shh," Xander said, nodding to the living room, "Andrew's still asleep." He bit his lip, "Spike, could we... go downstairs?"  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes, leaned forward and lowered his voice, "Look, Harris," he said, "There will be no repeat of last night's kissing incident. I was tryin' to help, and I didn't-,"  
  
Xander cut him off, "*To talk*," he said, "Can we go downstairs *to talk*?" He rolled his eyes, "Yeesh, gutter mind much?"  
  
"Oh," Spike leaned back again and shrugged, "Yeah sure, why not." He stood and nodded to the basement door, "You go first," he grinned, "don' want you checkin' me out and getting any *ideas* in your head."  
  
Xander glared at Spike, but led the way downstairs. He seated himself at the head of Spike's bed, and Spike sat down at the foot. "Thanks, by the way," Xander said, "For, you know... helping."  
  
Spike frowned, "You're welcome... just don' go tellin' anyone about it." He was silent for a moment, and then raised an eyebrow, "Well?" he asked, "What did you drag me down her for?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, and..." Xander took a breath and continued, "Spike, have you ever... you know... *been* with another guy?"  
  
Spike's eyes widened, "Xander," he said slowly, "when I said I'd do *anything* I could to help... I mean, kissin' you was one thing, but I am *not* gonna -,"  
  
Xander cut him off, waving his hands madly in protest, "No, no, no. I don't want..." He sighed, "I just thought, I mean, maybe you could tell me what to... you know...do?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
Spike frowned again, "So what, you want me to give you pointers?" Xander looked at him, embarrassed, but hopeful. "What are you askin' me for?" Spike said, "Go ask sleeping beauty, he's the gay one."  
  
"I can't ask Andrew," Xander said, "That would defeat the purpose of asking." Spike furrowed his brow, not understanding. Xander went on, "If... if something happens between Andrew and me, I don't want to look like a complete moron-," he shot a look at Spike, who had been about to make a comment. Spike closed his mouth, and Xander continued, "I thought that you might be able to help... you know, being a vampire and all."  
  
"What, 'cause vampires'll sleep with anythin' that moves?" Spike raised an eyebrow, "*that's* a myth, mate."  
  
"Oh," Xander frowned. "Sorry to have assumed... I guess..."  
  
Spike had busied himself, picking at something on the knew of his jeans, "Course..." he said slowly, "most myths *are* based on truth..."  
  
"Hah!" Xander said triumphantly, "I knew it!"  
  
"Yeah, well," Spike glowered at him, "keep it to yourself or-,"  
  
Xander cut him off again, "Yeah, yeah, dead man, got it." He looked at Spike carefully, "So?" Xander asked.  
  
"So, yes, alright?" Spike said testily, "I've shared m' bed with the odd bloke," he rolled his eyes, "but I'm not gonna tell you what to do. Figurin' it all out, that's half the fun."  
  
Xander frowned disappointedly, "You won't tell me *anything*?"  
  
Spike got up and began pacing slowly back and forth, "Xander, it's not like it's a complete mystery," he said, "I'm sure you could figure this out on your own."  
  
Xander sighed, "Yeah, I guess... it's just I really like Andrew, and..." he shook his head, "I don't know why I'm even worrying about this," he said, "I don't even know if Andrew likes me. I mean, he could still be in love with Warren for all I know."  
  
Spike stopped pacing and turned to gape at Xander, "You're kidding me," he said. Xander stared at him blankly. "Are you blind as well as stupid?"  
  
"What the hell is *that* supposed to mean?" Xander asked, glaring at Spike.  
  
"Come on," Spike said, exasperated, "You'd have to be both blind *and* stupid not to 'ave noticed." Xander continued staring. "Andrew?" Spike said, "The boy's mad about you, he prob'ly can't even remember Warren's name."  
  
Xander smiled shyly, "Really? I- I mean, you think-,"  
  
Spike cut him off, "Yes! He likes you, you like him, now go upstairs and bloody well *do* somethin' about it!" He threw his arms in the air, annoyed.  
  
Xander got up off the bed, "Geez," he said, "Calm down, blondie." Spike scowled at him. Xander started towards the stairs, stopping in front of Spike, "Why do you care anyway?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, "Are you plotting something I'm unaware of?"  
  
Spike met Xander's stare and grinned, "Constantly," he said.  
  
"Ah-hah!" Xander exclaimed, pointing a finger at Spike, who help up his hands defensively.  
  
"Hey, don't go gettin' your pants in a bunch," Spike said, "*Right now* all I'm plottin' is getting you two together... so you'll stop botherin' me about it every chance you get."  
  
Xander lowered his finger. "Oh," He said, and then grinned, "You realise that you're doing something *nice* here, right?" He looked at Spike thoughtfully for a moment, "You have changed, haven't you?" he said finally.  
  
"Yeah, well," Spike shrugged, "Just hate seein' two people who *should* be together, but aren't." He stalked back to his bed and sat down. "Not a big fan of unrequited love," he said.  
  
Xander sighed, and sat down on the bottom step, "She'll come around," he said, "Buffy, I mean."  
  
Spike looked back at Xander, cautiously, "Yeah, well she has every reason not to," he said, "What I did- what I *tried* to do to her..." he trailed off.  
  
"She knows you've changed, Spike. She knows you're trying to be a good guy now," Xander said softly. When he thought about it, Spike and Buffy weren't that much different from him and Andrew. Of course, Andrew only killed one person, whereas Spike probably killed thousands... Xander thought to himself, but the point is that they both *want* to be good. "She believes in you," Xander shrugged, "and I'm starting to see why she does."  
  
"Well, cheers, mate," Spike said, and then grinned, "let's just hope she comes around before the world ends." Xander chuckled. Spike frowned, "Did you just laugh at my joke?" He asked.  
  
Xander cleared his throat, "Um... yes?" He ran a hand through his hair, and stood up, "Spike, I'm going upstairs to have some breakfast and... I know I'll probably regret this later, but... I'd like it if you came with me."  
  
Spike cocked his head to the side, "Xander, are we... becoming... *friends* now?" he asked, confusedly.  
  
Xander shrugged, "Stranger things have happened," he said, and then scratched his head, "although I can't think of anything stranger than *us* being friends..."  
  
Spike put his hands over his eyes, and groaned, "Oh god," he said seriously, "William the Bloody has just made friends with *Xander Harris*." He shook his head sadly, but rose, and followed Xander to the stairs. "Well, in the spirit of friendship," he said, "I'll give you my best tip." Xander looked at him, expectantly. "Lube," Spike said, gravely.  
  
"Lube?" Xander said, disappointedly, "That's your best tip?" He shook his head and proceeded up the stairs.  
  
"Scoff if you will, but you can *never* use too much lube." Spike shrugged, "I think it's an excellent tip."  
  
"Sure." Xander said, and as they stepped into the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl and some cereal, and sat down at the table.  
  
Spike stayed at the door for a moment, "I'm *friends* with Xander Harris..." he muttered, shaking his head. Finally, he shrugged, and sat down at the table, across from Xander. "Could we just *pretend* we're still enemies when the others get back?" he pleaded.  
  
Xander grinned, but said nothing. If this morning is any indication, he thought to himself, this is going to be a *very* interesting day.  
  
The End  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Warren Who?

Title: Warren who? (part seven of ? continued from Making Friends)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for more terribly mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Xander/Andrew. The boys have a little talk, there are some interruptions, and then Spike gets fed up.  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com mailto:tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Andrew woke to the sound of laughter drifting in from the kitchen. He rose and shuffled sleepily into the other room to see what was going on. Upon entering the kitchen, Andrew was met with a most interesting scene - Xander and Spike were sitting at the kitchen table, eating, and laughing. And not laughing *at* each other as they usually did, but *with* each other. Andrew gaped. "What on earth is going on?" he asked.  
  
Xander stopped grinning, and Spike cleared his throat, "Um, nothin'," he said, and then threw a look at Xander, and got up from the table, "I'll just go back downstairs, leave you two blokes alone then, shall I?" Andrew swore he saw Spike wink and mouth a word that looked suspiciously like 'lube' at Xander (who blushed furiously) before he disappeared back into the basement.  
  
Andrew sat down at the table in the seat Spike had vacated. "What was that all about?" he asked Xander, suspiciously, "I don't think I've ever seen you and Spike getting along," Andrew looked thoughtful for a moment, "You two are like Londo and G'Kar."  
  
Xander shrugged, "Yeah, I know it's a little messed up," he said, "But Spike... well, turns out we have more in common than I thought we did."  
  
"So, what, you two are like... friends now, or something?" Andrew whined.  
  
Xander smiled, "Just don't tell him I told you," he said.  
  
Andrew shrugged, and placing his elbows on the table, propped his head up on his hands. "Xander," he said, "you don't... I mean, you and Spike are *just* friends, right?"  
  
"What?" Xander asked, "Of course we're *just* friends." He frowned, "What gave you that idea?"  
  
Andrew shrugged, "I know you said you're not gay, it's just, sorry," he pouted, "I mean, who wouldn't want Spike, and now you two are all... laughing and getting along..."  
  
Xander took a deep breath, Be a man, he thought, "Yeah, about the whole me not being gay thing..." Andrew raised his eyebrows. Xander looked down at his now soggy cereal, "I've been thinking... *a lot*... and the thing is, I think... I... am," he swallowed, "gay." He looked up at Andrew again, and the other man had his hands over his mouth.  
  
So Xander knows he's gay! Andrew thought, Is *that* why he's suddenly so chummy with Spike? He says they're just friends, but is that the way that he wants it to stay? Andrew lowered his hands from his mouth, and folded them in his lap. "Well, congratulations, Xander," he said, trying to keep his voice even, "So I suppose that's why you're being friends with Spike?" he asked.  
  
"Well, actually," Xander said, "it sort of is."  
  
Andrew's face fell, "Oh..." he said, and rose from the table, "Well, Xander I hope you get him, you... you deserve to be happy." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, "No, no, I don't *want* Spike."  
  
Andrew sat down again, confused. He cocked his head to the side, "Really?"  
  
"Really," Xander said. "Spike helped me figure out... that I *am* gay, but we're friends, and that's all I want from him." Andrew smiled. Xander thought he looked relieved, So Spike was right, Andrew *does* have feelings for me... "Hey, Andrew?" he asked. Andrew raised his eyebrows, waiting. "I know we're sort of friends... I mean, would it be weird if I said... I like you?"  
  
Andrew smiled, and cocked his head to the side, "Well, Xander, you generally like your friends," he said, "That's why you're friends with them."  
  
"No," Xander said, exasperated, "I mean, I *like* you." There, he thought to himself, that wasn't so hard, was it? He looked at Andrew, waiting for a response. "Andrew?" he asked finally, "Did you hear what I said?"  
  
Andrew smiled, "Yeah," he said softly, "it's just, I mean, are you sure?" he whined.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Xander said. "I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't." He frowned, "I thought that you might feel... you know, the same way, but..."  
  
"Oh, Xander," Andrew said, "I do... I mean, I really like you, but..."  
  
"You still have feelings for Warren?" Xander guessed.  
  
Andrew waved a hand dismissively, "Warren who?" he said.  
  
"So, what's the problem, then?" Xander asked.  
  
Andrew hesitated, what *is* the problem? he asked himself. "It's just..." avoiding Xander's stare, he looked down at his hands, which he'd placed flat on the table top, "why me? I mean, you, you're *Xander*, you could have anyone you wanted." He looked up into Xander's eyes, "So why do you want me?"  
  
Xander smiled, "Firstly," he said, "thank you, but I couldn't have anyone I wanted," He shrugged, "But if I *could*, I'd still want... you." Andrew smiled shyly. "Did Warren never tell you how... how beautiful you are?"  
  
Andrew pouted, "Warren? Warren wasn't big on compliments, besides, he never... I mean, I was in love with him but if he knew, he didn't care." He smiled again, "You really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Xander reached across the table and took Andrew's hands in his. Looking up into the other man's eyes he smiled, "Beautiful," he said, "sweet and kind," he raised Andrew's hands to his lips and kissed them softly, "and good."  
  
Andrew giggled, despite himself. "That means so much, Xander," he said, "that *you* think I'm all those things." Xander placed another kiss on each of Andrew's hands, and then returned them to the table.  
  
The phone rang, and Xander hesitated before finally rising from the table to answer it, reluctant to let go of Andrew. "Hello, Summers' residence," he said.  
  
"Xander?" It was Buffy.  
  
"Hey, Buff," Xander grinned into the phone.  
  
"Hey," she said, and then hesitated, "Xander... Is Spike there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Xander said, "I can go get him for you if-,"  
  
Buffy cut him off, "No, Xander, that's fine..." She sighed on the other end of the phone, "We just woke up this morning and he was gone... I was just worried maybe the first had got to him again."  
  
Xander shrugged, "No, he seems fine," he said, "He said he couldn't take any more shopping, so he came home."  
  
Buffy let out a relieved sigh, "Whew, well, we'll be home tomorrow night, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good," Xander said.  
  
"Good," Buffy paused, "Andrew's not giving you any trouble is he?"  
  
Xander looked over to Andrew, who had risen from the table and was leaning against the wall beside the phone, waiting patiently. "Nah," he said, "he's been an angel."  
  
("Hi Xan!", Willow said in the background) "Willow says hi," Buffy said, "but I should go, well we'll see you tomorrow night okay Xan?"  
  
"Sure Buff," Xander said, "Say hi to Wills, I'll see you tomorrow night." He let Buffy say goodbye, and then hung up the phone. He turned to Andrew, who smiled. Xander took the other man's hands in his again, and leaned up against the wall beside him. "So..." he said.  
  
Andrew giggled. "So," he said.  
  
Xander raised a hand and ran his fingers from Andrew's temple to his chin, "Beautiful," he said again. Andrew smiled shyly and looked down, avoiding Xander's gaze. His fingers still at Andrew's chin, Xander lifted the other man's face, forcing their eyes to meet.  
  
"Xander..." Andrew said softly.  
  
Xander lifted his other hand and placed his index finger on Andrew's lips, "Shh," he said, and cocking his head slightly to the side, leaned in to- Suddenly the phone rang again, and both men jumped. Xander let his hands fall to his sides and sighing, turned and picked up the phone. "Summer's residence," he said testily.  
  
"Xander? Is everything alright?"  
  
Xander recognised the voice as Giles, "Yeah, yeah," he said, "I was just... in the middle of something." He shrugged at Andrew, who had returned to sit at the table, and was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Ah," Giles said, "I see, well may I speak to Buffy please," he asked.  
  
"Sorry, English man, the Buffster's not in," Xander said. "All the girls went on a shop- I mean, training trip."  
  
"I see..." Giles said.  
  
"Why, is something wrong?" Xander asked, "they'll be back tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh, no," Giles said testily, "just the impending apocalypse, nothing to get excited about."  
  
Xander sighed, "Why don't you try her cell phone?"  
  
"Of course," Giles sighed, and then added, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Xander, but this is a very stressful time..." Xander tuned him out, and gazed back at Andrew, who was talking to Spike, who had apparently returned from the basement while Xander was talking to Giles. Xander tore his eyes off of Andrew and gave his attention back to the phone, "...understand the severity of the situation." Giles finished. "I trust you've been using your free time to continue researching the first?" he added.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah," Xander said, "um, still lots to do, I should probably get back to work..."  
  
"Certainly, Xander," Giles said, "I'll let you go then." They said their goodbyes, and Xander hung up the phone, and turned back to Spike and Andrew.  
  
"Right," Spike said, crossing the room, "I've had enough." He grabbed Xander by the collar, "come on."  
  
"Hey!" Xander protested, but Spike was too strong to fight. He dragged Xander across the room, picking up Andrew on his way by, "What are you doing?!" Xander demanded.  
  
"Yeah, put me down!" Andrew whined.  
  
"You two are drivin' me mad," Spike said, pulling them both up the stairs and pushed them into Xander's room. "No distractions," he said, "and no excuses." Spike stepped out of the room and shut the door. "And 'm not lettin' you out 'till sunset," he added, slightly muffled, from the other side of the door. There was a click of the door being locked, and then Spike's steps heading back down the stairs.  
  
Xander turned and looked at Andrew, who had sat down on the bed. Then his eyes wandered to the bedside table, on which there was a phone. He walked over to it and thought for a minute No distractions, eh? So much for vampires being super-observant. One call to Buffy and she'd probably have us out of here in less than an hour. He looked back to Andrew who was watching him carefully. Beautiful, Xander thought, and then sighed. He smiled to himself, and in one swift movement, he bent down, reached out, and pulled the phone cord from the wall.  
  
The End  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Taking it Slow

Title: Taking it Slow (part eight of ? continued from Warren who?)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Xander/Andrew, and finally some fun stuff! Locked in the bedroom, the boys decide to take it slow... or at least they try to. I'll warn you now: this one gets seriously fluffy.  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com mailto:tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
*******************************  
Andrew watched as Xander yanked the phone cord out of the wall.  
  
Spike had dragged them kicking and screaming upstairs, and then locked them into Xander's bedroom. They were alone with no possibility of distraction, except for the phone which Xander had just removed. Andrew swallowed and crossed his arms over his chest, "So what does he expect us to do?" he demanded weakly, "Just... *go at it* like a couple of teenagers?"  
  
Xander laughed and sat down beside Andrew on the bed, "Yeah, I think that was his general plan."  
  
Andrew uncrossed his arms, folded his hands neatly in his lap, and looked at Xander, "Is... Is that what you want to do?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Andrew," Xander sighed, and placed his hand on Andrew's shoulder, "we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I think Spike meant more to give us some time alone than to push us into anything... you know," he scratched his head, "unless... I mean, unless you want to do something...?" He looked at Andrew's lips, which were pursed in a delicious pout, oh, god, please say you want to do *something* he thought.  
  
"Well..." Andrew looked away, avoiding Xander's eyes, "it's probably a better idea to just take things slowly..."  
  
Xander tried not to frown, he's right, he's right... he thought, just try to think about something other than those sweet pouty lips... "Oh to hell with it," Xander reached up and took Andrew's face in his hands, and pulled their mouths together into the kiss he'd been aching for. Andrew was startled, but the moment their lips met he melted against the other man, snaking his arms around Xander's waist. Kissing Spike was wonderful, Xander thought but kissing Andrew is like *heaven*. Andrew's lips were warm and soft against Xander's, and to his delight it was Andrew who sought to deepen the kiss with a delicate tongue tickling his lips apart. They explored each other's mouths with a hungry passion, and Xander let a hand play down Andrew's neck to his- Oh, right Xander thought, suddenly startled, He's a man... No breasts. He pulled back abruptly leaving them both gasping for breath, their arms still wrapped around each other. "I'm sorry," Xander said. "I shouldn't have... You're right, we shouldn't rush into this." He took a slightly shaky breath, and they let go of one another, suddenly awkward.  
  
Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Xander, "Yeah..." he said, his eyes wandering over the other man's face. "Yeah, slow is... slow is good," his eyes stopped on Xander's lips, which were parted and glistening... Andrew tore his eyes away, Xander wants to go slow... I can do slow... Just think like a Jedi; don't give in to your emotions... I can do slow... slow is good... He took a deep breath. "Oh to hell with it," and then, before he could stop himself, Andrew had pulled their lips together again. The kiss was instantly passionate and filled with need, each man wanting to taste and claim every inch of the dark warmth of the other's mouth.  
  
Andrew's hands lay fixed at the back of Xander's head, his fingers twisting gently through the other man's hair. Xander let his hands wander back down to Andrew's chest and, his initial shock having left him, enjoyed the flatness he found there. They were lost in each other, both unwilling to pull back and let the other go. This feels so right, Xander thought, *He* feels so right. Xander ran his hands down Andrew's sides, eliciting a fit of giggles. They broke apart, gasping for breath again. Xander chuckled, "Sorry," he said, "I didn't know you were ticklish."  
  
Andrew giggled and shook his head, "Oh, I'm *so* ticklish," he whined, running his hands down over Xander's shoulders and bringing them to rest on his chest, "my belly button's the worst," he conceded, taking his hands from Xander's chest and folding them in his lap.  
  
"Really?" Xander raised an eyebrow, and grinning evilly, he reached out and raised Andrew's shirt slightly to reveal his navel. "This little belly button here?" Xander asked, lightly brushing his fingers around it. Andrew giggled and batted his hands away feebly, but Xander persisted. In no time at all Andrew was flat on his back almost crying with laughter, Xander straddling his hips and tickling him mercilessly.  
  
"Aah! Please, Xander," Andrew begged through fits of laughter, "stop!" Xander complied, laying his hands flat on Andrew's middle, and smiled down triumphantly at the other man. Andrew closed his eyes, catching his breath. He felt Xander run his hands up over his chest to his shoulders. Andrew felt the weight above him shift, and when he opened his eyes again Xander's face was right above his own. They leaned together, closing the distance between them. Their lips met again. It was soft and slow, and spoke of something deeper than plain desire. When they drew apart again, Xander looked down at Andrew confusedly. Andrew furrowed his brow, "Xander?" he asked, "What is it?"  
  
"I..." Xander paused. He closed his eyes and leaned down, resting his forehead on Andrew's lips, "Andrew, I think... I'm falling in love with you." He sighed. Xander held still and silent for a minute, and then raised his head up again to look into the other man's eyes, needing to see his response. To his surprise, Andrew was crying. "Andrew?" Xander asked, "I'm sorry, I... what's wrong?"  
  
Andrew sniffled, but looked right into Xander's eyes. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "Nothing's wrong," he said softly, "everything's perfect." Xander looked at him questioningly. "I'm *happy*," Andrew explained, "they're happy tears."  
  
"Oh," Xander let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, "*happy* tears, that's okay, happy tears are good, I thought maybe they were bad tears or-,"  
  
Andrew cut him off, "Xander?" he whined, "Do you think maybe you could stop talking and kiss me again?" Xander complied and pressed a soft kiss onto Andrew's lips, smiling into the other man's mouth. They pulled apart again and Andrew cocked his head to the side, "Xander, are you really falling in love with me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well," Xander said, "I think I've finished with the falling part and moved on to just plain *in love*."  
  
Andrew giggled despite himself, and pulled Xander in for another short kiss, "Xander?" he said softly, "I love you too."  
  
Xander pulled back a little so that he could take in all of Andrew's face at once, and sat, watching him for a moment. Xander knew how hard this relationship was going to be. He knew that not everyone would understand, Hell, he thought, I'm not sure that *I* really understand this yet. But he knew that he loved Andrew, and that Andrew loved him, and as long as they were together Xander felt like he could handle anything. Xander let his fears and doubts slip away, and felt the power and strength of his love flow through him. He felt so right and so full, completely filled with more happiness and hope than he'd felt in a long time. Xander looked down at Andrew, and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
Andrew looked up at him, concerned, "Happy tears?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Xander nodded, "Happy tears." Xander stared into Andrew's eyes, "Andrew?" he whispered, "Have we given up on the taking it slow?" Andrew nodded gravely, holding Xander's gaze. "Good," Xander smiled, and leaned in to kiss Andrew again. And again, he thought, and again, and again, and again...  
  
* * * * *  
  
As promised, Spike came to unlock the door when the sun went down. He listened at the door for a moment, not wanting to interrupt anything, but hearing nothing, he unlocked and opened the door as quietly as he could. Peering into the room, Spike saw the two men, asleep in the bed. Their arms were wrapped around each other; Andrew was sleeping, his head resting on Xander's chest. Xander was watching Andrew sleep, running a hand slowly through his hair. There was a pile of clothes strewn on the floor beside the bed. Xander looked up to the door, where Spike was standing, "Looks like you tuckered the little bugger out," he said, grinning.  
  
"Shh," Xander whispered insistently, "You'll wake him up."  
  
Spike held his hands up defensively, and lowered his voice, "You blokes get everythin' figured out then?" he asked. Xander blushed and nodded. Spike gave him a knowing smile, "I'll just leave the door unlocked for ya then," he said, and turned back to head out the door.  
  
"Spike?" Xander whispered after him. Spike stopped and looked back, raising his eyebrows, waiting. Xander was quiet for a moment. "Thanks," he said finally, "you're a good friend." Spike frowned intensely. Xander smiled, "Calm down," he said, "I won't tell anyone."  
  
Spike continued to frown at him for a moment, and then his face softened, "Don't worry," he said, and winked, "it won't happen again." He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Xander heard his footsteps retreat back down the stairs.  
  
Xander looked back down at Andrew, who was sleeping soundly, and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Andrew smiled in his sleep, and curled closer to Xander, sighing contentedly. Only on the hell mouth, Xander thought to himself, could I have a vampire for a friend, and an ex-super-villain- wannabe for a boyfriend. Xander smiled to himself, trying to focus on the happiness, and not on the weirdness, of it all. Andrew sighed in his sleep again and Xander smiled down at him, I have a vampire friend, and an ex- super-villain-wannabe boyfriend, he thought, and I can't even *imagine* wanting it any other way. Xander lay back and sighed, Now I just have to figure out a way to tell everyone what I'm feeling without sounding like I've gone *completely* insane...  
The End  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Xander Harris, Wookie

Title: Xander Harris, Wookie. (Part nine of 10 continued from Taking it Slow)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Xander/Andrew. The boys resort to tickle fights and childish name-calling, Xander asks Spike for help again, and Giles comes to visit.  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com mailto:tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The morning sun filtered in through the window and brought Xander out of his dream; it had been an *amazing* dream. With his eyes still closed, Xander reflected... He'd dreamed that he'd spent the better part of a day and most of the night with Andrew. There had been confessions of love and wonderful kisses that had led to other wonderful explorations. Xander sighed. It had felt so perfect - so real; he wanted to believe that it had all really happened. He wanted to believe that Andrew was *his* now, because if *that* were real Xander would be happy. But it wasn't real, Xander thought sadly, still squeezing his eyes shut tightly. There was a light sigh and a warm body turned in the bed beside Xander, curling closer to him. Xander's eyes shot open, It was real?, his mind screamed, IT WAS REAL! He sat bolt upright in bed, and looked down at the young man sleeping beside him. Andrew! he thought, *My* Andrew!. Xander reached out and drew Andrew into his arms, covering his face with frantic kisses, babbling breathless sweet nothings.  
  
Andrew started awake, "Xander?" he managed through the entourage of kisses, "What-," *kiss*, "What's gotten-," *kiss*, "into you?" *kiss* *kiss* *kiss*  
  
Xander pulled back, holding Andrew's face in his hands, and examining it carefully, "This isn't a dream, you're real," he sighed, "You're real..."  
  
Andrew narrowed his eyes, "Of course I'm real," he whined, "Xander... Are- are you okay?"  
  
"I'm perfect." Xander announced, placing a final kiss on Andrew's forehead.  
  
"Uh-huh...?" Andrew continued to regard him suspiciously.  
  
Xander sighed, "I... I just woke up and thought... I thought it was all a dream," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
Andrew smiled, "Nope, it was all real," he said, scooting a little closer to Xander and tickling his sides, "And now you're stuck with me." He giggled.  
  
Xander batted away Andrew's hands, "You're playin' with fire there, ticklish-man," he warned. Andrew's eyes widened, and Xander made a lunge for him, aiming tickling fingers at any bare skin he could make contact with... And there was plenty of bare skin. Andrew squealed and giggled, fighting Xander off half-heartedly. Finally, Xander gave in to Andrew's protests and ceased his tickle torture. They collapsed in each other's arms, Andrew gasping for breath, and Xander chuckling to himself triumphantly.  
  
Finally having caught his breath, Andrew sat up, "I'm gonna go have a shower," he announced, wrinkling his nose, "I'm all smelly."  
  
Xander grinned, "Well, I wasn't gonna say anything... but," He fanned a hand in front of his nose, "I was going to have to start calling you smelly- Andrew..." Andrew pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Xander leaned forward and caught the pout in a quick kiss, "I'm not kidding," he added, "You smell like a Klingon."  
  
Andrew grimaced, and pushed Xander's shoulder playfully, "A Klingon?" Xander nodded gravely. Andrew smiled devilishly, "Well you should see your hair," he taunted, "You look like a Wookie."  
  
Xander scoffed, caught Andrew's hands in his, and wrestled him easily onto his back. "No one calls Xander Harris a Wookie and gets away with it," he growled playfully.  
  
Andrew giggled, "Wookie!" he squeaked.  
  
Xander gasped, mock scandalized, and then he grinned, "Now you're in trouble." He descended on Andrew, bringing their lips together with another kiss.  
  
Andrew sighed happily as Xander pulled back, "I'm gonna have to get in trouble with you more often," he giggled.  
  
"Mm..." Xander smiled and rolled over to lie beside Andrew. "Well," he sighed, "I hate to have to put an end to our fun... But Buffy and her slayer army are coming home tonight. I guess we'd better clean the house up and open some books, you know, make it look like we've been working while they've been gone."  
  
Andrew frowned suddenly, "Xander," he whined, "Are we going to pretend like... like none of this happened when they come back?"  
  
Xander sat up and cocked his head to the side, "Why would we do that?" he asked, "Is- is that what you want to do?"  
  
"What?" Andrew asked, shaking his head, "No, I- I just thought you might not be... you know, comfortable with people knowing."  
  
"Andrew," Xander said softly, placing a hand on the other man's chest, "I love you... I couldn't keep that a secret even if I wanted to."  
  
Andrew bit his lip, "They might not understand," he whined.  
  
"What's not to understand?" Xander said sarcastically, "I'm just a big hairy Wookie in love with a smelly ol' Klingon,"  
  
Andrew smiled weakly, "It's just..." he sighed, "Xander, I don't want to see you get hurt... you know, because of *me*."  
  
Xander sighed, "I know," he said. "I don't expect them to be all *yay*, but," he shook his head, "but they'll get used to it, and I'd rather upset my friends than lie about this. You're too important to me to be kept secret." Andrew smiled brightly, and Xander leaned over and kissed him. It was slow and sweet, and, without words, confirmed that everything Xander had said was true. Eventually, reluctantly, they pulled apart. Xander grinned, "Now go take your shower, you smelly Klingon." Andrew giggled, and rose from the bed, wrapping a sheet around himself like a toga. Then after stealing one more kiss, he scurried off to the shower.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xander pulled on some clothes and descended to the kitchen in search of food. The blinds were drawn, and Spike was sitting at the table, sipping blood from a coffee mug. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again," Xander grimaced, "*Yuck*."  
  
Spike raised his mug in Xander's direction, "Mornin' to you too, mate." Xander grabbed some cereal, a bowl and some milk. He joined Spike at the table, and began shovelling food into his mouth. Spike raised an eyebrow, "Where's you're better half?" he asked.  
  
"Shower," Xander managed through a mouthful of cereal.  
  
Spike chuckled, "Worked up an appetite, did ya?" he asked, "I was startin' to think you two might never come outa that room."  
  
Xander ginned sheepishly, and put down his spoon, pushing the now almost empty bowl of cereal away from him. "Again... thanks," he said.  
  
Spike shrugged, downing the rest of the contents of his coffee mug, "That's what friends are for, right?" he said, "'Sides, it's nice to see someone happy around this place for once." He grinned wickedly, "And for god's sake, brush your hair. Andrew's right, you do look like a bloody Wookie."  
  
"How did you...?" Xander asked, confused. "...Oh, gross," he grimaced, "Please don't tell me you were listening."  
  
Spike scoffed, "Just how disturbed do you think I am?" Xander raised his eyebrows. Spike rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine, I may have listened *a bit*, but it's not like I was tryin' or anything." He pointed to his ears, "You know, *vampire hearing* an' all that?"  
  
Xander frowned, "I'm just going to pretend that we never had this conversation." Spike chuckled. Xander reached out and poked the remainder of his breakfast, "Hey, Spike?" he asked, "How am I supposed to tell my friends about this?"  
  
Spike furrowed his brow, "Xander why on earth would you want to tell you friends that I heard you and Andrew-,"  
  
Xander cut him off, "No, not that," he scowled, "I mean, how am I supposed to tell them that I'm... that I'm *with* Andrew now?"  
  
Spike sighed, "Well, if it were me, I'd start by tellin' 'em I was gay," he shrugged, "You know, and sorta work up to the dating a murderer bit."  
  
Xander scowled, "Gee thanks," he said, "Great advice."  
  
Spike shrugged, "If you got a better idea I'd love to hear it, mate."  
  
Xander sighed, "If I did I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" There was a knock at the door. Xander rose from the table, went to the door, and opened it to find Giles waiting on the front steps. "Giles? Come on in," Xander said, opening the door wide and ushering the older man inside, "What can I do for ya, G-man?"  
  
Hands in his pockets, Giles gave a small smile. "I've come to speak with Buffy," he said, "I spoke with her on the phone this morning and she said that she'd be home later today. I thought that I could wait for her here, and see if you've reached any conclusions in your research on the First?" Giles raised his eyebrows hopefully.  
  
"Oh," Xander scratched his head, "Right... Um, lots of research, but... uh, no conclusions yet," he shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint."  
  
Giles sighed, "No, no, don't apologise, Xander, I'm sure you've been doing everything that you can."  
  
Spike appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, nodded a greeting to Giles, and then turned to Xander, "Xander's just being modest, aren't ya, mate?" he said, "You gonna tell Giles about that one thing you figured out?" Xander shot a wide-eyed stare at the vampire, who stared back at him with his eyebrows raised.  
  
Giles glanced back and forth between the other two men, and then fixed his gaze on Xander, "Xander," he said slowly, "If you've found any information on the First, it is extremely important that you share it with the rest of us..."  
  
Xander groaned and covered his face with his hands, "It has nothing to do with the First," he glared at Spike between his fingers for a minute, and then turned back to Giles, "Can we sit down for a minute?"  
  
Giles nodded, "Of course," he said, still wearing a confused look on his face. Giles proceeded into the front room, and after shooting another dirty look at Spike, Xander followed. They sat down on the couch, and Spike retreated back into the kitchen. Giles looked at Xander, questioningly, "Xander, what on earth is it?"  
  
Xander took a deep breath, and then cleared his throat, "Uh..." he scratched his head, "Gees, I didn't think it was going to be this hard..."  
  
"That *what* was going to be this hard...?" Giles asked slowly.  
  
"Telling you..." Xander scratched his head again, nervously.  
  
"Telling me what exactly?" Giles prompted.  
  
Xander made a strangled noise and then whispered, "That I'm gay."  
  
Giles blinked, "I'm sorry, Xander, I didn't quite hear you, could you perhaps... speak up a bit?"  
  
"He said he's gay!" Spike shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Giles laughed, but when Xander said nothing, his amusement quickly faded to a look of fatherly concern, "Is this true?" Xander shrugged, and nodded. "Xander..." Giles said, "I- I'm not entirely sure how to respond to this." He placed a hand on Xander's shoulder, "But," he said, "you shall have my complete support, just as you always have-,"  
  
"And I'm dating Andrew," Xander blurted out.  
  
Giles withdrew his hand, "Andrew?" he asked warily. "Have you gone completely mad?"  
  
Xander took a deep breath and turned to face Giles, "Maybe," he conceded.  
  
Giles spluttered, "I- I'm sure that you could find someone... someone better suited to you than- than Andrew." He narrowed his eyes, "the boy murdered his best friend. Certainly you haven't forgotten that?"  
  
"No," Xander said firmly. "Giles, I know this sounds crazy, and I can't really explain it all, but," he sighed, "there's no one in the world better suited to me than Andrew. I know what he did, but he's changed. He's a good man now, Giles."  
  
Giles looked at Xander, searchingly. "Perhaps," he said finally, "perhaps you're able to see something in Andrew that the rest of us have missed... but..." he trailed off, deep in thought.  
  
"Giles," Xander said quietly, "he makes me happy... I'm in love with him." Giles smiled to himself and shook his head. Xander looked at him, unsure, "Whatchya thinkin', G-man?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I'm thinking," Giles said, taking off his glasses, "That we've *all* been on the Hell mouth for much too long." Both men chuckled, and Giles placed his hand on Xander's shoulder again, "I - I'm not quite sure I understand all of this, but if it's my approval you're looking for, then you have it." He sighed, putting his glasses back on, "Just promise me that you'll be wary and try not to let your feelings for Andrew cloud your judgement."  
  
Xander pulled the older man into a hug, "Thanks, G-man." Xander got up off the couch and sighed, "I just hope telling the others goes this well."  
  
At that point, Andrew (who had long since finished his shower, and was hiding at the top of the stairs listening) came running into the front room and leapt into Xander's arms. Xander was startled, and consequently they tumbled back onto the couch together. Giles quietly vacated his seat and went to stand at the bottom of the stairs beside Spike, who had come out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Andrew began pressing frantic kisses onto Xander's lips, "Oh, Xander," he said breathlessly, "I was so worried that you wouldn't tell him," *kiss* *kiss*, "I think I'd-," *kiss*, "explode if I-," *kiss* *kiss*, "-had to pretend that I didn't love you." He took a few shaky breaths, never breaking eye contact with Xander. Then, completely oblivious to the other two men watching them, Xander and Andrew's lips met again in a kiss so fevered and passionate that it would have been banned from network television.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Giles looked over at Spike, "Would it be safe to assume that there was, in fact, no research whatsoever done this weekend?" he asked.  
  
Spike grinned and retreated back into the kitchen. Shaking his head, Giles followed him.  
  
The End  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Till There Was You

Title: Till there was you (Part ten of ten, continued from Xander Harris, Wookie)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some mild adult content)  
  
Summary: Set some time after 'Storyteller', i.e., season seven. Xander/Andrew. This is the last chapter in the story. Just wrapping things up, with the boys doing some singing and dancing and just being really darn cute together.  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Notes: Song lyrics taken from 'Till there was you', I'm thinking of the Beatles' version if that helps at all. Thanks to my editor Kat, who got tired of me complaining about the lack of X/Andrew fic and told me to shut up already and write my own. Feedback sent to tartapplewedges@hotmail.com mailto:tartapplewedges@hotmail.com will be happily received.  
  
Disclaimer: any characters used belong to Joss Whedon and BtVS, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Anya stood, hidden at the doorway to the front room. They were looking into the living room watching Xander and Andrew, who were in each other's arms, dancing slowly. Xander was singing softly, providing the music, and Andrew was alternately giggling and sighing contentedly with his head resting on Xander's shoulder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The girls had arrived home almost a week ago and Xander had told them, nervously, that he was gay *and* dating Andrew. "I don't expect you to understand," Xander had told them. And for the most part they hadn't. Dawn had been confused. Anya had been angry. Buffy had thought he was joking. Only Willow had nodded in acceptance, immediately pulling Xander into a hug.  
  
In the days that had followed Xander's announcement, Dawn had come to understand; now she revelled in catching the two men together, sneaking kisses when there was work to be done.  
  
Anya was still angry. But she'd insisted that it wasn't a 'seeking vengeance' type of anger, but more of a 'confused' type of anger. "I just need time," she'd said, "you know, to get used to the idea that you'd rather have sex with a small whiney man than... well, *me*, or you know, women in general." Xander understood; he was still getting used to the idea himself.  
  
When Xander had finally convinced Buffy that he wasn't joking, she'd apologized for laughing and agreed with Giles that they'd all been on the hell mouth for too long. "You're really in love with him?" she'd asked, still in disbelief. Later, Buffy and Willow had cornered Andrew and given him the friendly 'be good to Xander or we'll beat you with a shovel' talk.  
  
And then it was back to work, researching and training, trying to get ready for whatever was going to come next. Giles had come to speak to Buffy about a possible battle plan, and it had begun to look like they'd have a fighting chance against the First. Xander and Andrew helped however they could - researching with their hands clasped under the table, and sneaking private moments together when the others were busy with training.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was one of these stolen moments that the girls stood watching. Xander leaned and kissed the top of Andrew's head, eliciting a giggle, "There were bells, on a hill," he sang softly, "but I never heard them ringing..."  
  
"Aww..." Dawn cooed quietly, "they're *so* cute. Don't you think they're *so* cute?"  
  
"No," Anya retorted.  
  
"Oh, come on, Anya," Willow implored. Anya frowned.  
  
"Dawnie's right," Buffy agreed, "*So* cute."  
  
Xander spun Andrew around, "No I never heard them at all," he sang, "till there was you."  
  
Anya sighed, "Fine, they're cute," she conceded, crossing her arms over her chest huffily. "So cute they make me want to vomit," she added quietly. Willow frowned at her.  
  
"There were birds," Xander continued, "In the sky, but I never saw them winging," he bent Andrew back into a dip, "No I never saw them at all," he pulled Andrew back up and kissed his forehead, "till there was you."  
  
Willow looked to Buffy, "You think we should give them some privacy?" she asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah," she said, "We should probably get back to work anyway..." None of them made a move to leave, and Dawn leaned up against the door-frame, smiling in at the two men dancing, a perfect (although unconventional) picture of love.  
  
Xander spun Andrew around again, eliciting another giggle, "Then there was music, and wonderful roses, they tell me, in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew," he sang, rocking Andrew back and forth.  
  
"Shouldn't they be helping?" Anya suggested, "You know, researching or... something?"  
  
"They are helping," Buffy said.  
  
"Really?" Anya asked sarcastically, "Explain to me exactly how singing and dancing classifies as *helping*."  
  
"They're giving us hope," Buffy said simply, nodding to herself "They're giving us something to fight for."  
  
Anya frowned at her, genuinely confused, "We're fighting so that two grown- up nerds can dance and sing to each other in your living room?" She looked back and forth between the other women. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes, retreating back into the kitchen and then to the backyard where the potentials were training. Willow snuck a last look at the dancing couple, and followed after Buffy. Still confused, Anya looked to Dawn, her eyebrows raised, "Well?" she demanded. Dawn linked arms with Anya and led her quietly outside after the others.  
  
Andrew looked up at Xander, "There was love, all around," he sang, "but I never heard it singing, no I never heard it at all, till there was you." This time Xander giggled, and Andrew reached up to give him a quick kiss before continuing, "Then there was music and wonderful roses, they tell me, in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew..."  
  
Xander spun Andrew around once more, "There was love all around, but I never heard it singing," he crooned, "no, I never heard it at all, till there was you..." Xander bent Andrew back into another dip, "Till..." he sang, "there was you." The world around them was chaos. There was a battle coming that could put an end to the world. No one knew how everything was going to play out. But they were together, and that made them feel stronger. Their eyes met, and Xander leaned down to bring their lips together, in a dramatic Hollywood-ending-style kiss. It spoke of a hundred different feelings at once, from wild passion to childish delight. But above everything else was the one thing that gave them their strength: love. It gave them and everyone around them hope and power.  
  
*Love*  
  
It was simple, and obvious... And it was every reason to carrying on and fight until the battle was won.  
  
The End. 


End file.
